


He Has It Bad.

by leviiackermanns



Series: Genderfluid!Levi drabbles. [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dream Sex, French Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), German Teacher Eren Yaeger, Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys, Vibrators, levi wears panties and suspenders, mentions of marco, new tags of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviiackermanns/pseuds/leviiackermanns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Levi hates Eren because he's everyone's favourite teacher but Levi is totally thirsty for Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Rival teachers turned lovers au  
> So this is set in a Scottish high school (secondary school) since I have no idea how to write the American or English school system. I want to write what I know. If there is anything in this fic that you don’t understand then let me know. There will be an explanation of somethings in the end notes for you.  
> I haven’t wrote smut in years and I’ve never wrote masturbation, this is horrible and clunky and I feel like it’s really flat and not good but hey I literally don’t give a shit, its practice and practice makes perfect!  
> There will be more chapters at some point just u wait!  
> Edit: fucking ao3 didnt put in my italics and this is set in a different universe than my other genderfluid!levi fics  
> Enjoy!

Being a secondary school teacher was not the best job in the world, Levi had to hide who he really was. As much as he was open and confident about being genderfluid, he knew that the parents of the kids would pretty much force him out. Hell he taught kids from the age of 12 to 18, and he knew that teenagers were horrible people. They made him vow never to become a parent. It wasn’t all bad, some of the kids really liked him and his lessons. There was one kid that spoke to him often; Marco. Marco had seen him one evening outside of school in his local Asda while he was wearing a pastel pink skirt and a crop top, (the amount of disgusted looks the outfit had gotten him amused him highly because all he needed to do was scowl at them and they’d look away pretty quickly), so Marco, after his last lesson of the day approached Levi to ask him about his gender. Levi was reluctant at first, but Marco had explained he was trans, but hadn’t had any hormone treatments because he was nervous. Levi liked Marco.  
There was one thing Levi could not stand at Trost Academy and that was German teacher, Eren Jaeger. They rivalled each other since they taught the schools only two languages: French and German. There was a sweet woman who taught the third selection; excel. Levi was pretty sure that anyone who chose excel was too lazy or wasn’t the best behaved in the class. Excel was that class that gave people an excuse not to do anything for 55 minutes, two times a week.  
Where Levi was strict in his class, Eren wasn’t. Eren made all his classes fun. Everyone loved him. It made Levi furious. Levi was furious because everyone chose German over French, (who was Levi kidding, he lived in the UK, they hated the French), he was furious because Eren was the students ideal teacher, strict but fun, and the thing he was most furious about was that Eren Jaeger was the most attractive man he’d ever laid eyes on.  
He was currently not staring, but totally staring at Eren in the staff room at lunch time when Hanji, the resident crazy biology (and for the first and second years, science) teacher threw themselves onto the uncomfortable sofa beside him.  
“Whussup, wee man?” They threw their arm over the back of the seat and leaned in close to him. “I know you have the hots for Jaeger, but try not to look like you want to disembowel him, aye? He already thinks ye hate him.”  
“I do hate him, shitty-glasses, he’s so fucking” Levi growls lowly. “I want him to bend me over and _take me_ ”  
Hanji let out a low whistle. “Didn’t know ye had it this bad, wee yin, maybe you should tell ‘im”  
Levi rolled his eyes. “As if, nutcase.” With that he got up and strode out of the staff room, he had fifth period French to prepare for a bunch of twelve year olds. _He was not in the mood for this._  
*  
Later found Levi flat on his back, legs spread wide and a pink 5 inch ribbed vibrator up his ass. He’d tried to think of random men fucking him, but every time his thoughts strayed back to Eren, his large tan hands holding Levi’s hips in a bruising grip and pulling him back onto Eren’s cock. Levi reached his arm around his leg pulling it flush against his chest and reached over to his nipple and tugged while pressing the vibrator up against his prostate.  
Levi squealed at the stimulation, he wasn’t going to last much longer like this. “Fuck… haaah, fuck... Eren!” he continued to pound the vibrator against his prostate while imagining Eren gripping him around his throat pulling him flush against his chest while Eren continued to pound into him. Fuck, he was so close. Levi let go of his leg, spreading them wide again, he could practically hear Eren’s smooth voice _such a good boy, Levi, such a pretty boy, so good for me_. Levi whimpered, he gripped his cock and stroked himself hard and fast, rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock on every second stroke, he was so close, his orgasm was building up, he was so, so close.  
“ahhh…. Nggg… _Eren_...” He pressed the vibrator against his prostate mercilessly, not letting up. With a flick of his wrist, Levi came; screaming Eren’s names as his eyes squeezed shut as white flashed across his vision, his back arched almost painfully as thick ribbons of come spatters across his stomach.  
Levi pulled out the vibrator and turned it off, throwing it to the floor to be cleaned later. He pulled a wet wipe out of the pack on his nightstand and began to wipe himself down, he was still panting, but at least he wasn’t a panting mess, was masturbating always this messy? Probably not, Levi had used more lube than usual in his excitement. He threw the wipe into a bin beside his bed and flopped back down with a huff.  
Fuck Hanji was right, he did have it bad.


	2. Waking up late.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is awoken from a sexy dream to find he's late for classes. (Teacher AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was really supposed to be rival teachers and it’s really not I’m sorry man I don’t know what happened instead we have cut off almost wet dreams and pining Levi.  
> I know in these fics Levi is comfortable with his/her genderfluidity but this teacher au is based on my old high school and town, which is a 99% straight white cis community. Levi however doest live in this town per se (im calling it trost for now) he lives the next big town down (which im calling sina) which has just this year started a sort of pride march.  
> This area of Scotland however IS (somewhat) snk related since I’m from roughly the same area that the sawney bean legend originated!  
> Anyway enjoy!

_Tan hands ran up the backs of her thighs, occasionally snapping the straps of her suspenders against them, she squealed in delight. His hands slid up to her as gripping her ass roughly, she squeaked._

_“You like that, huh, princess?” his voice was rough, dripping with lust. She moaned in response. He reached out to grab the lube on the bedside table, he coated his fingers with it, moving her panties aside to gain access to her twitching hole. “You do?” she moaned again, he chuckled. “Then you’re going to love this, baby.”  He slowly pushed one finger into her, she mewled softly. He fingered her gently working in a second finger then a third when she begged for it. Taking great care to avoid her prostate._

_“Please, ahh hah, more, I need more, please,_ please _.”_

_“Shh, baby, I’ll give you more, just be patient.” He cooed gently stroking her back with his free hand._

_He pulled his fingers out, rolled on a condom and poured more lube onto his hand coating himself with it. She felt him press the head of his cock against her entrance, “I’m gonna make you feel so good, baby.” He slowly pushed in-_

Levi jolted awake to shrill ringing, she blindly reached out for her phone, knocking a bottle of water off of the bedside table in the process.

“What the fuck do you want?” She growled into the receiver. Whoever it was be damned, that dream was getting good. She barely noted the stickiness of precum in her underwear with a grimace when Hanji’s voice filtered through the phone.

“Well good morning to you too, Captain Grumpy, you’re totally late for work! Eren is teaching your first period French and his first period German at the same time, you gotta rush in and _relieve_ him.” Levi was pretty sure they were grinning at their own joke, she glanced at the clock on her bedside table: 9:29. Shit!

“Shit! Thanks Hanji! I’m getting ready now. I’ll see you soon.”

“Wait!” they called, just as Levi was about to hang up. “What’s yer pronouns, sweets?”

“She/her.” She said hastily and hung up, throwing her phone onto the bed. She rushed over to her closet grabbing black slacks, a grey shirt and black tie and a pair of panties from the drawer before rushing into the bathroom.

*

She made it into the school at 10:15 and rushed straight up to the French room. She composed herself outside the classroom, schooling her face into the usual blank stare, opened the door and waltzed into the class full of third year French students as if she wasn’t super late in the first place.

“Ah, Mr Ackerman, I’m pleased you could join us.” Eren joked, the class laughed, but Levi silenced them with a glare. Sge turned her glared to Eren, _Miss;_ she scolded the other teacher mentally. She wouldn’t dare to say that out loud, not in a class full of fourteen year olds.

Levi sent her students back to work and turned to speak to Eren quietly. “Thank you for taking my classes, I was running a bit late, I apologise.”

Eren grinned at him, all bright eyes and pearly whites. “It’s no problem, Levi. We all have one of those days.” He chuckled quietly, it reminded Levi of her dream this morning and she fought off the urge to blush furiously. “See you at lunch!” and with that Eren strode out of the class room.

*

Lunch found Levi sitting at the teachers table in the canteen so she didn’t actively have to see Eren at lunch. She was pretty sure that being in the same room as Eren for longer than strictly necessary wouldn’t be very beneficial to her, (or her fantasies), so she decided to stick to the noisy canteen. Hey, maybe she could avoid Hanji while she was at it.

“Hey, Levi!”

Or maybe not.

“What do you want fuck-face?” She replied, scowling as Hanji plopped onto the seat across from her.

“Keep up the insults, Levi, and I’ll start to think they’re terms of endearment.” They laughed. Levi bared her teeth at them.

“What. Do. You. Want. Shitty-glasses?”

“Yo, calm down, mate!” they raised their hands in surrender. “What are you doing out here in germ infested territory? I thought you hated the canteen.”

“Guess?”

“Hmm, would it happen to be because of a certain messy haired German teacher, with blue green eyes, a winning smile that’s totally standing in the paying line of the lunch queue?” Hanji’s eyes flickered over to the registers then back to Levi. Levi’s head whipped to the side to see Eren set a tray on the counter and pull out his wallet. She thought she heard Hanji hum in amusement.

“Oh, _God.”_ She whined, this could not be happening. She rested her elbows on the table and buried her face into her hands and whined again. She distinctly heard a tray being placed on the spot next to her.

“Hello Hanji, Levi.” Was it Levi or did Eren’s voice drop an octave when he said her name. Levi was pretty sure if she was actually born with a vagina that would have soaked her damn panties at that.

Hanji said hello brightly where Levi grunted hers. “How are the lessons with the Three Day Visits?” Hanji asked happily.

Eren threw his hands up. “Horrid! The primary sevens have already been learning French,” Levi smirked at this; she never had many problems with these visits, “for two years, but German? No apparently that’s like, fuckin’, astrophysics or something because I have never had so much trouble with a class saying _‘Hallo, ich heiße’_ in my damn life, we’re Scottish damn it, it should be physically impossible for us to butcher _ich_ but apparently I was wrong.” He huffed and opened his sandwich box. “I hate these visits. You know one of the students even called me mister jay-ger. _Jay-ger_. Ugh!”

Hanji laughed, “I wish I understood but I’m their science teacher and I got to make a bottle full of hydrogen go pop, it was fun.”

Levi sighed, now was time for her escape. “Speaking of the visitors I have a French lesson to prepare for a bunch of easily scared eleven year olds.” She stood and looked down at Eren. “I suppose I will be getting the students that you can’t take next year.”

He laughed. “Maybe you’d have people choose your course if you didn’t scare them away, Levi.”

She rolled her eyes and walked away, she could hear Eren and Hanji laughing behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write more to this but nothings really coming to me ugh!  
> Idk if you know but a three day visit is where primary sevens (11 years old) get a 3 day taste of what high school is like. We’re given all the classes that are on the time tables, and when I talk about “choosing classes and the students can’t take” we have to choose which classes we want to study in 3rd and 4th year (14/15) and if too many students choose one class the ones that are worst in said chosen class get pushed to the opposite selection, it happened with modern studies and geography in my school bc too many people chose modern studies.  
> Also in this fic eren doesn’t know levi is genderfluid.  
> [As usual my tumblr is here](http://leviiackermanns.tumblr.com/) and if there is something I haven’t explained or w/e give me a shout!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so where I live (south west Scotland) we use ‘wee man’ and ‘wee yin’ (small one) as either interpersonal words to refer to a boy a lot younger than yourself, though can be used for younger guys that you know really well (levi is still genderfluid, but not everyone likes the pet name 'hen' so i chose to keep him male here but if he was using she/her pronouns hanji woulda used 'Hen' :). Secondary school is where we go from the ages of 12 to 16/18 (depends if you go to college or not) and the years are basically known as first to sixth year. I went to a relatively shit public school, when I was there it was 2 languages (French and German) and a class known as Excel, which basically taught nothing, it was a class to escape the languages basically. Everyone made fun of that class. Asda is owned by walmart if that makes it easier to understand.  
> As always let me know what you think and [my tumblr is here.](http://leviiackermanns.tumblr.com/).  
> This fic was brought to you by my clunky masturbation writing, I hate me :D


End file.
